


Tempering the Sword

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [18]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Lead up to BFA for the Ashsong-Oathblood family!





	1. The Fourth Personality

**Author's Note:**

> This is the farewell bit for Serene, I will be using her again, and I will be playing her again, but this is for those who wonder what has happened with her.

**The Fourth Personality**

_“So what’s the main reason you and I really can’t be much more,” Lucierin popped a grape into her mouth, “I mean, aside from your being married to Aura. Or your split personality troubles. Or Vel.”_  
  
_Serene chuckled, placing a marker and closing her book, before giving the phoenix her full attention, “Aside from all that… and the fact that we seem to only get along for possibly an hour at a time… it’s…” she frowned._  
  
_Luce’s crooked grin faded, not expecting a serious answer to her teasing question._

_“You and Kit… every now and then I’ll catch one of you sideways, and there’s a realization of something so ancient that it’s near timeless,” Serene said quietly, “I suppose it’s a byproduct of the Nightmare… but I have one timeless duty in my life already, with the Library… my affairs and my marriage… I don’t want any responsibilities with those, just a reminder that I’m still among the living.”  
  
The dark-haired woman shrugged, “You think too much,” she accused, “There’s nothing at all ancient about Kit.”  
  
“Hmm. I suppose not,” the white-blonde chuckled as she adjusted her glasses, “I get the strangest premoditions at times,” she glanced at Luce, “…and you?”  
  
“I’ve got Grandfather’s memories too,” she flashed her crooked grin again, “So I won’t argue my age. We were in that Nightmare for…” her voice trailed off, bravado gone at the mention of the old fear.  
  
“I caught you sideways,” Serene said sadly, “You’ll find someone that can handle that one day. But it’s not me, and I have other commitments.”  
  
“I won’t let them find out,” Luce growled, “You got too far in, I told you stuff I never told Vel.”  
  
“I stole your fire, I could have just examined it.”  
  
The pirate captain shook her head, “You’re not that good a thief. I let you have those,” she threw a grape at Serene’s head, “So if we’re not having sex, then why the hell are you in my bed?”  
  
“Comfortable reading spot. You’re very warm,” Serene opened her book back up, hiding a smile at Luce’s pout, “You’ll let someone else this far in. As much as you push people away, you want them to stay by your side, and there’s nothing you won’t do for anyone under your protection. It’s why you reforged the bond with Kit.”_  
  
_“And what about you Ms. Ice Dragon. You could have left things with Mira and stayed in that hole of a Library. What the hell do you want with all us bothersome people that get in the way of reading?”_  
  
Serene woke up with a start, blinking at realizing that she was back in the Frozen Library, and adjusted her glasses as she tried to recollect how she had gotten there or why she was dreaming of a conversation she had nearly a year before when she refused to be Luce’s spellswain and everything that may have come with it.  
  
“Oh Serene. Sorry, I didn’t realize it’d call you from your adventure,” Mira’s voice sounded, and she got up and quickly rushed to the shelves where her teacher was pulling down large volumes, “I needed a few things for the laboratory, you have an extensive selection about phoenixes here.”  
  
“I’ll pull a few on blood magic for you as well,” Serene started.

“And if you can, pull a few for Leona on dragon knights, and her friend Talah could use a library card if he doesn’t have one, and,” the woman paused, “I need everything you have on oaths sworn to Azeroth,” she said in a low voice, “Particularly regarding the Oathblood… but Neltharion’s oaths as well, and tomes about his downfall.”  
  
“This library belongs to the Azure flight, it may be biased,” she crossed her arms, “Wait… there’s something in the Forbidden section that isn’t, but you need to have Bronze abilities to enter there.”  
  
“Unless of course one were the Guardian of the Library.”  
  
“…even if this is for Mole, I can’t do that Mira. No. Especially if this is for her. I don’t mess with time and you know why.”  
  
Mira nodded, then chuckled, “Can you tell me who will write it?”  
  
Serene blinked, “What?”  
  
“The Forbidden Section you have, since it’s for the Bronze flight… and possibly their sworn or anyone who carries their magic, and considering the magic elsewhere in this library that mostly aids you in having every literary achievement on Azeroth, it’s safe to assume that these are books that may be written,” Mira tapped her chin, “So. Who will write this one that your Library just informed you of.”  
  
She adjusted her glasses, “That I cannot tell you either.”  
  
“So I will be the one writing it,” her teacher nodded, going back to work, “In that case, it’s a moot point to borrow that one, as I’ll be doing the research on my own from other tomes. Did I write one on Phoenixes as well?”  
  
“…no, that’s someone else. Now will you please stop circumventing rules to figure out if you have the information you need?”  
  
“Obviously I don’t have it yet, I’m still decades away from writing a book. Still, fascinating,” Mira went back to looking for her volumes and Serene composed herself and went back to the desk, the books her teacher requested and the new library card already neatly piled and waiting.  
  
It was hard to see why the Library needed her at all.  
  
Surely it wasn’t for guardianship, despite her title of such. The enchantments and protections placed here by her brother in law were still in great effect.  
  
Loneliness?  
  
…it had been in disrepair when Aura gifted it to her, only a few rooms had been open then… now the entire mountain housing the Library seemed to be filled, and she was discovering more entrances each day.  
  
Even when she left, she still felt a bit of the Library go with her, she easily returned to it, no matter where she was, it always welcomed her back as if no time had passed.  
  
_My brother-in-law’s child… such a good one too, always willing to help me out._  
  
She silently promised that the doors would be flung wide open again, the day was coming soon, and yawned as she waited for Mira to continue browsing.  
  
Dreams turned into nightmares of blood when a dropped stack of books brought her gasping back to reality.  
  
Mira didn’t say anything as she checked her books out, just gave Serene a strange look until she was handed the library card for Talah and a colorful flier for Zaer that had just appeared on the pile.  
  
“Story time?”  
  
“The Library apparently wishes me to read to the young whelplings and make them each a library card,” Serene said quietly, “Mira… about being your student…”  
  
She smiled gently, “I know. You’re not coming back.”  
  
Serene blinked, then turned to her, “How…”  
  
“A mother’s intuition. I’ll get along fine. I’ve got my own system now for my paperwork.”  
  
“…get a replacement for me,” she said flatly, “Your system is horrible.”  
  
“The one here is impeccable,” she smiled, “I found exactly what I needed,” she leaned forward and kissed Serene’s forehead, “I’ll come for more, I’m sure Leona will as well.”  
  
“This place will be full if the Library wants the whelplings to come,” Serene sighed, “I guess I better start working on the night classes as well. It’s the greatest honor in the world to be called Teacher, correct?”  
  
Mira smiled, “It is something I agreed with, I was overjoyed when the General gave me the chance.”  
  
“You did well with Aura and myself, despite our self reliance,” Serene smiled, “Hopefully you’ll be as lucky with your next set of students.”  
  
“I doubt I will be,” Mira placed her books into her enchanted bag, “You and Aura are rather dear to me.”  
  
“Tell Mole to come for her own dragon knight adventure stories the next time, I miss her as well,”Serene took a deep breath, “I suppose I have to start getting the Library ready for Story Time now. He needs to consult me before he does such things next time.” **  
**  
Mira chuckled and disappeared into her flames.


	2. Memories and Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to our regularly scheduled story!

**Memories and Research**

“Such pretty hair Seven,” her third eldest sister said as she brushed the red curls of the younger succubus, “Just like Mother’s, you’re lucky, the rest of us look too much like our fathers.”  
  
“But isn’t it a good thing? They were specially chosen for Mother, because the Thirteen will be one of the Master’s greatest weapons.”  
  
“Don’t believe everything First and Second tell you,” she smiled and leaned down, looking at their reflection in the mirror, “Mother was in love with my father. He was punished for it, and so was she, but I’m more powerful than the rest of us because she  _chose_ , not because she was ordered.”  
  
Seven tilted her head as she studied Third’s face, “Your nose is sharper than hers. It’s almost like a hawk’s. And your eyes are… they’re brighter.”  
  
“I haven’t died yet, we lose something every time we come back from the Nether,” Third frowned, “Seven… promise me something…”  
  
Mira blinked, looking around at the table she was sitting at, the notes on the azerite and the small sample that she had been testing, the scattered report on the children’s latest adventure from what she could piece together, the medicine set to the side, post-its clearly marked for who they were for, though not what the medicine was, images of the damage to Leona’s chest with notes marking what happened when, and vials of golden blood that  _should not be that color_ that were marked with “O-3.”  
  
She had been busy since she finished the surgery, for now gathering what information she could, already she had sent some blood-bats to Undercity to scout around there, search the surrounding area, but the spells binding them were starting to wane, and no information had come back.

  
The woman rose from the table, went to check on the bloodstone marking where Leona was, frowning at the crack in it, but this one had not shattered at least, and placed her hand on it, the laboratory fading away and the little cove where Leona was building her boat appearing in it’s place, the child laying in the skeleton of her ship and reading one of her old books.  
  
Mira smiled as she removed her hand from the bloodstone and took a deep breath, “When we find the lost child, what do I tell her? I can’t let her go. I can’t let either one of them go.”  
  
She’d have to retrieve Neri herself. But not alone.  _None_  of them should be alone right now.  
  
Mira had no example of what to do. Her own mother had died before she became a teenager and gotten into horrible messes… not that she could remember much of  _that_  life anyways… and it was always her third eldest sister, Ysolde that took care of her, excepting for meal times, and precious few others, she barely saw her mother. She was a favorite and trusted, she knew that, but she was too young to play any of the games of intrigue that her mother and Ysolde were privy to.  
  
And Ysolde died soon after their mother did. And Mira was left alone to guard Levi and the youngest and least powerful of her sisters… until her Graduation at least.  
  
Those memories still had not returned. She doubted that they ever will.  
  
And as clear as the memories that had returned were… did she want them to?  
  
She shook her head, what did it matter that she didn’t know how to raise a teenager, she’d learn along the way. Right now what mattered was finding Neri, finding a way to guard against azerite-powered weapons, and getting the medicine needed by her patients made and delivered.   
  
Her own personal problems would just have to wait until later. Leona was  _alive_ and she was mostly healthy, despite the new wound.   
  
 _There was work to be done._


	3. The Call

**The Call**

The Dwarf King’s call was nearly deafening.

_Nearly_. Leona had already been hearing the screams of Azeroth for the last half-year, the terror in the broken stones that she was still attempting to mend. Yes, they had been healing… slowly, and yes, the screaming had quieted, but it was still there, along with the pain that never really dulled.

She could feel it without being told by Magni. Azeroth was being poisoned. She knew because it was affecting her far more than she dared to let her mother or anyone else realize.

_Can I go back to Silithus?_

_Should I go back?_

Leona sighed, and got up from where she had been lounging in her secret cove, the skeletal framework of what will one day be a ship, one that she couldn’t work on in her current condition, and placed away her book, stretching and looking out towards the sunset.

_Mama won’t let me leave the island. No matter how bad Azeroth is, not after I came back from Undercity nearly dead. King Magni doesn’t need me anyways, I’m just a kid. Even with being on of the last Blacks and an Oathblood… I’m too little. What help can I be anyways?_

She scratched at her arm, digging in deep to get the scales there, despite being in her elven form, and from the looks of it, she had been doing it all day. This shedding season was horrible, one of the worst that she ever remembered, and every scale that was coming off was flecked with a strange gold dust that she never remembered having on her before.

The call from the Dwarf King sounded again, and she nearly fell over, quickly regaining her balance and collecting the scales that had come off to place in her bag. Taking another moment to center herself, she dusted off her pants and then headed for the apartment, wondering if Uncle Levi had made lunch yet.

Mira was home by the time she got there, writing down notes as she absent-mindedly ate her sandwich,“Have you made much more progress?”

“No Mama, I’ve got to wait until I can get help sawing some planks for the sides,” Leona sighed, “Looks like I won’t have my boat until nearly spring,” she happily took the sandwich Levi handed to her and started eating, “You finished the research?”

“I made her come and eat,” Levi said as he sat across from them, “Sis still had piles of things, but…”

Leona nodded as his voice trailed off, Mira _had_  been staying in the laboratory longer than usual lately.

“It’s just a minor issue, I’ll get it cleared up,” her mother yawned and made more notes, “Leona, I’ll need to check your wounds later.”

“Yes Mama,” she paused, “Mama… Mr. King Magni’s been trying to reach all the champions. I think he has a plan for dealing with the sword.”

Mira put down her sandwich and her quill, took a deep breath, and turned to Leona, “You’re not going.”

“But what if he  _does_  have a plan? Don’t I need to hel…”

“No. It’s final. You are not to leave this island for the immediate future. I might still let you go with Lis to retrieve her weapon…  _might_. But returning to Silithus is most definitely not an option for you. There is no reason you can’t heal the stones from here. Papa’s been healing from inside that cave.”

“But he’s asking for people with the weapons, and I have those swords we found in Helheim! What if that’s…”

“And I have mother’s scepter. It’s not going to make or break his plan. You are not going Leona,”Mira frowned, “Give me those swords. I’ll get Papa to meet me in Silithus.”

“But  _Mama_ …”

“No more buts. You cannot go, but we  _can_ , and we should protect you for once. Connect to the planet from this island if you have to, but you’re not leaving it. Not after…” her breath caught and she stood, “Thank you for the meal Brother. Leona, I’m going back to the laboratory, I have a great deal of work to do before I leave for Silithus. You’re still on rest, so no training or lifting. Though I bet if you ask someone, you can get help building your ship.”

“Yes Mama,” Leona pushed her sandwich away, not caring that just before she felt the same as Mira. There was still something she had to do, no matter if it scared her. She had made an Oath, she had to at least try to help, “I’m going to my room. I’m not that hungry anyways.”

“Your swords are in your bag?”

She stopped and looked at Mira, then puffed out her cheeks and put the enchanted satchel down, opening it up and pulling out the two engraved swords that were nearly as big as she was.

“I’ll take them to Papa, just leave them on the couch,” Mira said quietly, “And Leona…” she shook her head, “Call your Uncle Rizzy. He probably can help.”  
  
“If it’s the phoenix stuff, I bet Mr. Lyren can help you,” Leona’s voice was just as quiet, “And Ms. Raine is here to help with the clinic, isn’t she?” she took a deep breath, “Mama,  _how_  can you tell me to stay here and take it easy when this is the first time anyone’s seen you out of the lab in weeks?!? And  _you_  can’t go to Silithus either, that’s Sword will affect you more than me!”

“It won’t,” Mira frowned, “I won’t let it. And I can say so because I haven’t been stabbed twice in the chest this year! You’re a  _child_  Leona, you can’t protect people when you’re dead or injured as gravely as you were, and it’s wrong for you to assume you have to!”

“But if I gotten Neri out of the Farstriders sooner…”

“Leona, do you even know  _why_  your friend joined them? You have got to stop blaming yourself for decisions others made! You are not the one that needs to protect others now, you need to let us protect you!”

“But how can you protect me when you’re never around! You’re always cooped up in that stupid laboratory or in that clinic! And Papa…” Leona’s face scrunched up, and she ran out the apartment, running back towards her secret cove, and leaving Mira behind to sigh wearily as Levi peeked out from where he had been hiding in the kitchen.  
  
She shifted into dragon form as soon as she was at the skeletal ship, ignoring her growling stomach and instead crying and scratching as she curled in on herself.

_I’ve got to go back and apologize… to Papa too…_

But she didn’t want to. Not right  _now_  at least. And she fell asleep after a tear-filled temper tantrum as the stones screamed at her to do _something_  to help them. 


	4. Plan

**Plan**

“Milady, you have received an invitation from your seventh consort.”

A child demon glanced up from her seat, then looked to the one that sat at the head of the table, a tall succubus with the same wild red hair as hers, who seemed bored as she looked over the invitation that the servant brought her.

_I remember this place._

Behind the child succubus’s seat, the Mira that was in the doll stood, watching the proceedings at the table built for thirteen, six seats on both sides, and one at the head, their Mother. To the right sat Ysolde, third eldest, to the left, that was her seat, the Seventh. They were Mother’s favorites, the two she trusted above all the others.

Mira glanced down the rows, Naminea, the Eighth, sat in the last seat on the left, the weakest in power, and on the right across from her sat the Tenth the second weakest, then came the Twelfth and Eleventh, the Fifth and Sixth, the Fourth and Ninth, and then Lillith and Beatricia, First and Second, displaced by power and privilege, and even at her young age, Mira knew that it was dangerous.

But they dared not act. They did not have the reason or opportunity yet.

None of the sisters shared a father. It was the reason their mother gave when asked why they varied so in power, and she always added that if they worked together, the Thirteen would be the strongest force in the Legion’s command. There was a great power she had spread across them all, they needed to work together, as she had always said.

_The Power of the Thirteen. I remember her telling us about that as well, how it was her secret plan to fight back. Lil and Bea took her a little too literally in the end. They misunderstood… They never knew what Ysolde and I did…_

Mira frowned at the thought,  _what_  did she and her third eldest sister once know about their mother and the reason she had so many siblings?

She couldn’t remember, yet… something about this memory… something important  _was_  here…

“Tell him that I’ll come and bring our daughter for his inspection,” her mother was saying, then paused, “Tell him I am willing to give him a son if our Master approves.”

“But Mother,” Beatricia exclaimed, “What would we do with a boy? Fourth is perfect already for seducing those in power that are female. He’d be useless.”

“Not if he is beget by my Seventh consort,” her mother took the child Mira’s hand, “So young, yet so powerful. I have decided, and it is not up for debate.”

She rose and went to leave, giving Ysolde a glance, who smiled secretly and followed her, and both the child and doll Mira were confused by what it meant.

“You little brat. You think…” Lillith screamed in pain, and jumped from her seat at the fire that appeared.  
  
“Your own fault First,” Beatricia said taking a bite of her dinner, “You know Seventh is stronger than you,” she smiled sweetly at her younger sister, and the child didn’t return it.

“Mother says we should work together,” she said quietly, and the Doll behind her frowned, “I’d like it if you’d stop tormenting my other sisters too.”

“Mira?”

She blinked, coming out of the memory and back into her laboratory to see Raine gazing with worry at her, “You were somewhere far away,” the priest said quietly, “Are you back with us now?”

“…that entirely depends on several things,” Mira said, placing her hands in her lab coat pockets, “My mind is troubled as of late.”

“I heard you arguing with Leona, some tea?” Raine had already started the kettle, using one of Mira’s bunsen burners to heat the water as she brought out her tin of leaves, the priestess’s cure-all for everything it seemed, “She seems to be healing quickly, she’ll be able to travel for the wedding at least, but… that’s not what the argument was about.”

“And my mind should be at ease, my former masters have all been defeated, aside from his last curse at the planet,” she sat down at the table, “Yet… I have a sister manipulating the Light cult that gave us so many problems before, and a brother that has had half of his soul stolen.”

“And a daughter that’s a black dragon, and King Magni has called for the heroes of the war against the Legion to come and deal with that sword,” the priestess smiled gently, “I believe you’re more worried about Leona than you are about your siblings. About what this could mean for her.”

“We’re not heroes Raine. The only time we came close was that Gilnean girl that warned her King of what Sylvanus was doing in the temple in Stormheim. Or when Varotin and Leona happened across the troubles in Highmountain during their camping trip.”

“And the first was repaying a debt to someone that helped you in Helheim, and the second, you couldn’t help that Varotin and Leona are the sort to help those that needed it. No, you and your family are not heroes,” Raine smiled as she poured water into two cups and started to seep the leaves, “Yet, you are all noble and heroic. You know that Varotin and Leona at least will both answer if they are called. And you can’t think of a way to prevent that. Or why you should.”

Mira snorted, “The why is easy. I’m tired of seeing the ones I love hurt. I’m tired of resetting bones and stitching up chests, and I will be perfectly happy if I never have to again.”

“Her friend isn’t dead. Luna  _had_  seen her, but she wasn’t one that she guides yet.”

“And now we know what led you here,” she frowned as she was handed the tea cup, staring at the liquid for a long moment, “Was it just to tell me that Leona has a reason to put herself in more danger, or did you have more?”

“I have something else for you and Varotin to take to Silithus, to tip the scales in the favor of King Magni and his champions,” Raine placed a glowing feather of Light on the table, “It’s the last of Ladnis’s.”

“That can’t possibly be true, I’ve  _seen_  your wings at dawn.”

“…of the feathers that have this healing property, that can bring the dead back without repercussions… then yes, this is the last. Ladnis sacrificed herself, we may be one now, but… even a phoenix can’t come back from where she went.”

Mira stared at it, “Is it enough to heal everything?”

“Azeroth is too big, there’s so many variables,” Raine took a sip of her tea, “Yet, it will be enough to ensure that King Magni’s plan will not fail. And it will be enough to set Leona’s mind at ease.”

“Meaning…?”

The priestess looked at her for a moment, then smiled gently, “Touch it.”

Mira raised an eyebrow, “That’s Light. It will burn me,” she glanced at Raine who only kept smiling and took a deep breath before reaching out her hand to pick it up, wincing just before her fingers touched.

Nothing happened, the feather was warm, but not burning, and she picked it up and turned it over in her hands.

“It will keep the corruption of that Sword’s energy away from you,” Raine said quietly, “The Light’s true purpose is to guide and protect… there are many that have used that power for other…” she frowned, “My Light will never burn, you know this Mira, Ladnis was… is the same as me.”

“Then Leona will have nothing to worry about,” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “I should prepare to leave then.”

“I’ll make sure Luna gets home safely,” Raine took a deep breath, “Taladren and I will take her with us. I’m being called somewhere else now,” she kissed Mira’s forehead, “Another protection, please remember that you’re with us here. You’re  _not_  what you once were.”

“My dear Seventh,” came a whisper as her mother kissed her forehead, “You are so much more than what he says you are.”

“It is my choice,” came Ysolde’s voice, “The first I truly made. I do not regret it.”

Mira blinked, finding herself alone in the laboratory, holding the feather in her hands, and smiled sadly before going to prepare for her journey.


	5. Cardiovascular

**Cardiovascular**

There were a great deal of preparations to make and not much time left.

Mira was still not finished with the maps, and they were spread all over her living room, as she pieced together the ley lines but not by how they were… she had been arranging them starting from the core of the planet, connecting each land to there, not paying attention to the natural boundaries, instead putting them side by side in a circle, moving one here and one there, checking the wells and arranging them into a near face, taking her time until she finally stopped and stepped back.

“…the ley lines… it’s a cardiovascular system…” she said quietly, “The cave where Varotin and Vonic are…” she stepped over to it, “It’s near the heart, on the vein leading to it, it’s natural, unlike the actual chamber that’s titan made…which is how… how have I  _never_  noticed this before?!?”

That was the least of her worries.

She glanced over at her mother’s scepter, leaning quietly in the corner of her laboratory, and took a deep breath as she looked away, crossing over to where she laid out the map of Silithus.

“They’ll be going near the Sword to do this, we need to be in the correct place,” she said quietly, her voice going through the bond to Varotin, “The blood flows from the Wound, but we need to siphon the corruption from the veins to ensure that it no longer reaches the heart. I believe I can tell which are the veins and which are the arteries, your cave is the last line of protection, so… I’ll send the swords to you, you stand at the vein there and be ready. They should stop any that Magni’s group of heroes will miss if I’m wrong.”

She walked over to the couch where Leona had left the swords, whispering a few words as pink fire surrounded them and they vanished across the bond, then took a deep breath and crossed over to her mother’s specter.

“…You’re just going to leave all that out?”

Mira looked over at Levi and chuckled, “Yes I was actually. I need to make more calculations, and Leona comes in through her window anyways.”

“See this.  _This_  is why your assistants quit on you,” he sighed, “Do you want me to number them as I pick them up so you don’t have to spend three hours remapping it?”

“That… isn’t a bad idea, do you think you can transcribe it into those goggles as well? We might need to pull up a smaller one.”

“What does it mean anyways? Is this why our old Master didn’t like this place so much? Or… were all the planets we went to…?” Levi blinked, “I never thought of it before?”

“Neither did I and countless mages tried to tell me, the  _lifeblood_  of the planet…” Mira took a deep breath, “So damn obvious, I never  _thought_  to think of it this way. This is why Leona fell when the Wound happened. And why she  _didn’t_  die during Undercity.”

“And now I’m  _more_  confused.”

She sighed, “Her heart! She gave it up during the Trials, Azeroth’s giving it back to her! But she can’t do it properly, she’s injured as well and…” Mira blinked.

The apartment was no longer there, and neither was her brother, Instead she was standing behind her child shelf, who was quietly walking beside her Third eldest sister in a hall she recognized as belonging to her father.

“Seventh, I have a secret to tell you…”

“Mira?”

She took a breath and stared at her brother, back home, not understanding any of it, “You weren’t there for a second, it was like the…” Levi grabbed her arms, “Sis! The doll  _shut down_! Does that happen often?  _Why_  is that happening?”

“It’s nothing,” she said quietly, “Just a glitch. I promise, I’m alright,” she kissed his cheek, “Take care while I’m gone, Leona’s no longer grounded, and she’ll tell someone before she goes on an adventure,” she stepped away from him, going to pick up the scepter, “Levi…” she paused for a moment, her fingers resting on the shaft, “…do you remember anything about Third?”

“She died right after Mother did, she was the first one Lil and Bea ate,” he said chewing the inside of his cheek, “I was just a baby then, so no. And none of the others would talk about her much. It was like… well, when any of them were eaten, it was like they didn’t  _exist_  anymore. I noticed it after Tenth was eaten, the others just… acted like nothing had happened. And it wasn’t fear. It was…”

“Their names were erased from their minds, we were protected by something, but  _what_ …” Mira frowned, “Levi, when I return… we need to talk. About my memories, Mother… everything. I want you to tell me everything I ever told you.”

He smiled, “Sure Sis. I’ve been waiting for that anyways, I’m glad you’re starting to remember… especially remembering me. But…” he took a deep breath, “We don’t have to. You and me being a family now is what’s important right? We’re both refugees of the Legion, let’s let that past lie.”

Mira nodded, “…make a welcome home meal for me then? With those little tarts with the different things inside?”

“You like my quiche surprise?” he blinked, then grinned, “I’ve got some that I haven’t tried making yet! You just come back safe Sis! I’ll make a whole lot of stuff that you’d  _really_  like!”

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed hold of the scepter and flames surrounded her, “I will be done with this before you know it.”

The fire died out and she was in the desert, looking up at the giant sword sticking out of the planet.

“Well then,” she whispered, pulling at her bond, “Ready Varotin?” she pulled the feather that Raine had given her out, tied to a cord of silk that she tied to the scepter, “Magni seems about to start.”


	6. Shattered

**Shattered**

Mira had made a slight miscalculation.

The sheer  _amount_  of demonic energy that had made it this far was overwhelming, and she winced as she held onto the scepter and started to siphon it out, feeling the Champions with Magni get more than she had expected of them, and the flow start to ebb, and breathing a slight sigh of relief when it seemed that all would be well.

She had forgotten to account for one last wave of energy once the sword felt itself being defeated, they were dealing with a  _very_  sore loser.

Or that the energy would recognize her and have the need to attack.

It was the only explanation she had for suddenly hearing  _“TRAITOR”_ in her mind, a yell coming from the sword and the mass influx of corruption that near overtook her, almost causing her to lose her grip on the weapon, and did cause her to collapse to her knees.

The Doll was breaking, she felt it, it wouldn’t be able to withstand this, but she ignored it for now, getting to her feet and tightening her grip, slamming the scepter down once more and concentrating on the demonic corruption, getting every last drop of it from this vein. It was her duty, or else it would fall to her daughter, and she would  _not_  have Leona harmed… not when she could do something about it.

In the distance, the sword fell silent, the source of the corruption neutralized, and Magni and his Champions cheered, their part done.

Here the energy was almost gone, and Mira made a last push to pull the rest out.

She screamed as it overflowed from the scepter to her, and fell back, not realizing that she had pulled Raine’s feather to her as the doll shattered on the sands.

“It is good that you decided to honor me with your presence.”  
  
“The honor is all mine,” her Mother said smiling, “I trust our daughter meets your inspection?”

“I had heard troubling rumors. Why have you brought that other one with you?”

“Third is my most trusted advisor. Why would I leave her behind for a diplomatic meeting such as this, even with our orders from the Master,” at her words, Ysolde bowed deeply to the demon sitting on the throne, though the child that was Mira stood at her mother’s side.  
  
 _“Do not bow to them Seventh. Do not even lower your head.”_

It was important to Third and to Mother that she not show him even the slightest bit of submission, though they wouldn’t say why.

“Seventh seems scrawny. Too studious. Why has she not started in her lessons of seduction?” he stepped down from his throne to better examine her, “Her eyes are too sharp. She will lose favor if she appears smarter than her subject.”

“She is young still, she’ll grow into her looks,” there was a fear in her mother’s voice that she wondered at, “And better to have a quick wit than a perfect body. The latter can seduce a man for a night, the former will ensnare him for eternity.”

“I want strength and power. Our Master ordered you to back me in everything.”

“I am  _well_ aware of our arrangement.”

Again that strange fear, but before she could question it, the scene had changed from the throne room to their quarters that night, to waking up alone in her bed, and following after faint footsteps.

“You can turn back,” an urgent whisper, her mother’s voice, and she peered from behind a wall, “He will…”

“I did it once before,” Ysolde whispered back, “We both know that there is no risk, we know what the Master took from us. Mother, you must make sure that our plan succeeds.”

“There  _is_  a risk!”

“This is our  _revenge_! Mother you promised me once. I won’t live to see it fulfilled, but this is my choice! I do not regret, why do you?”

Mira covered her mouth to keep from giving herself away, and watched as Ysolde changed to look exactly like her mother, “He will…”

“I know Mother. I’ve done it before…” they touched foreheads, “Please… tell Father…”

“You have to Seventh.”

She blinked as the scene changed once more and she was sitting in a dark room, her mother screaming in labor, and Third sitting in front of her, “It’s the only way to protect him, to protect you. We thought that I would be enough… But Mother will die too. We will leave you both,” Ysolde frowned, “But… if you…”

“Mama, Third… I don’t want to lose you both!”

“I will be around for a little longer, I… just won’t be able to speak to you as I do now, I give you my name Seventh, it’s Ysolde, I give you everything I am…”

“NO!” she covered her ears, “No! If I don’t hear it…” she sniffed, “Ysolde… it’s so pretty…” she shook her head, “Why?! Why can’t we all be happy?”

“Because we’re slaves Seventh. But one day you and Thirteenth won’t be. But if you don’t know his name either, if you don’t know everyone’s names, then they can control you. You  _have_  to be the one to do it.”

“But Mama… I’ll  _kill_  her!”

“Not completely Seventh. She’ll be…”

_“Mama wake up!”_

Mira opened her eyes, “Delilah,” she whispered, then glanced around, finding herself in medical bay, with Levi and Leona looking down at her in worry.

“Amazing! That stupid General of yours knows what he’s doing!” Levi said excitedly as they both hugged her with tears in their eyes.

“Mama, I told you not to go!” Leona cried, “That stupid sword was scary! What if…”

“Well, now you know how I feel every time you get into trouble,” she said weakly, then took a deep breath, mentally checking her own vital signs, “Amazing… the General really does do amazing work…” she frowned, “Or…”Vague memories of being surrounded in light and feathers made their way into her mind, and she sighed, “How long was I out for?”

“Days!” Leona said, “Uncle Levi and I’ve been taking care of you! I’m getting… alright at this first aid stuff, but Mama…” she started to cry, “MAMA I’M SORRY! I said all those mean things to you and…”

“Oh hush dearest, parents will always fight with their children, especially when both parties are being foolish,” Mira tucked her hair behind her ear, “Now then. I haven’t slept so long that I missed anything important have I?”

Leona shook her head, and Mira smiled, “Well then. There’s nothing left in Silithus to worry about. The Sword’s dead, all they have to do is destroy it and patch a hole, you and I have other things to concern ourselves with. Levi, I do believe that I’m a little hungry.”

“I’ll go right away and cook the best meal you ever had!” he said, holding her hand as he got up, “Sis, you’ll love it, I’ve been working on something new…”he kissed her cheek and ran off.

Mira sighed as she sat up, “Dearest, can you hand me the cane I keep in the bottom drawer of the bed, I think I’ll need it for a little while at least.”

“Who’s Delilah?”

She froze, turning to stare at Leona, “…I… I’m not sure…”

“Mama, we’ve  _got_  to rescue Neri… and there’s a war coming, and…”

“I doubt Delilah is someone that we need to worry on,” she said quietly, “If anything, she’s a ghost. She can’t hurt us… and I’m not sure if she would,”she frowned, “But… Leona.  _Remember_  that name. If something happens, it could be a weapon.”

“How can a  _name_  be a weapon?”

“Is there a difference between Fodder and Talah?” Mira asked, and Leona took a deep breath as she paled, “A name has meaning dearest, it’s a tempered sword that can strike down a foe… but it  _must_  be used properly. Remember. Words can be more powerful than any other weapon you have. You must learn to speak wisely.”

“…yes Mama…”

“Don’t fret on it now dearest,” Mira winced as she rose from the bed and took the cane from Leona, “I dread to think of how far behind work I got… and Levi really is looking forward to giving me a grand feast, and I must go get yelled at by my superiors for doing such a risky thing.”

“It’s not the  _most_  reckless thing anyone in our family’s done.”

“Oh believe me dearest, of  _that_  I am well aware.”


	7. Return to the Faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, we're ready to go into BFA for the Ashsong-Oathblood family!

**Return to the Faire**

The dark cloud serpent hatchling wove in and out of the crowd, pretending not to notice Leona following him as the red head picked up trash with the pointed stick and put it into her bag, letting him lead her to the docks before he wrapped around the shoulders of one of the carnies and waited, then flew up to the pole by the tightrope as Leona appeared, chirping cheerfully at her as she put down her tools for trash detail and started to climb up.

Granted, the _original_ idea for the act was for him to have taken something and then fly up to begin, but Mira pointed out Udon was already gaining enough bad habits. Neri had designed the costume, though Mira sewed it together for her, tweed slacks and vest over a cream colored blouse, and a matching newscap with a smart little green tie being the only splash of color aside from the red hair peeking out from under the cap.

Wordlessly she stepped out to the rope, the people below starting to gather wondering why she was up there until she bent down as if she were going to fall, placed her hands on the rope and did the first flip, coming out of it grinning as Udon came up and took the cap from her head, and the tightrope act really began.  
  
It was a good return to Darkmoon. Leona had known she missed it, but not this much, and when she took her final bow and shimmied back down the pole, she was grinning ear to ear.  
  
Despite news of the War breaking out, the atmosphere at the fair seemed to be normal.   
  
Leona looked around at the people as her grin faded, _at first glance_  it seemed to be normal. It was easy to notice that the Kaldorei and Gilneans were mostly missing, and that the mood between the two factions had soured, despite best attempts to keep a cheerful face, even among the workers at the faire.  
She sighed as she picked back up her tools for the trash detail and went back to work there, Udon following behind her, plopping her hat back on her head before going to get any discarded food before she made him put it in the bag. Her ears twitched as she listened for any more news of what was going on outside the island.   
 _  
If Mama hadn’t glanced over at Kit’s bloodstone, she’d have been burnt up with Teldrassil…  
_ ** _  
_** _“Horde scum!”_ _  
_  
She blinked as she realized that they were yelling it _at her_ , and then gasped at the sudden rotten fruit that was thrown at her by the drunken human.  
  
“Silas put in a great act this time! Here! Get this garbage too!”  
  
This time it was a the remnants of the hot wings, and she took a deep breath, keeping her calm, and putting it in her bag as she started to walk away.  
  
Then came the rock that hit her in the side of the head and the sudden gasp of apology from it, and she turned to the group of now three drunk humans that were holding their sides as they laughed, “…Couldn’t cut it in the army?”

There was a slight rumble in the ground and Udon meeped and flew off to go find one of the Atlas or Darkmoon adults.  
  
“What was that girl?”  
  
“I asked if you couldn’t cut it in the army? Since you’re here throwing things at someone much smaller than you,” she crossed her arms, “I mean, I don’t see how this helps your faction. You’re not even brawling in the arena matches, you’re just a drunk bully.”  
  
All three stood up, “Yeah, what’s a kid like you know about fighting?”  
  
“Plenty more than you,” she started to pop her knuckles, “Got better manners too. What, are you going to try and teach me a lesson now? Since the trash throwing didn’t work too good? I don’t know, three against one? Doesn’t seem very fair.”  
  
“Too bad brat!” the first punch got thrown and she dodged it, landing an uppercut to his jaw.  
  
“You really need some more guys!” she grinned as the brawl began.  
  
Flames surrounded the area a moment later,  _“Leona Tina Oathblood!”  
_  
She paused in mid-kick to a groin as the three seemed to be frozen in place, then gulped and glanced to Mira, “…yes Mama…?”  
  
Neri was trying very hard to not laugh as she stood behind the blood mage who had crossed arms, “Do we start fights?”  
  
“No Mama, I was finishing this one.”  
 _  
_ _“…I’m finishing it._ Go back to the tent, you and Neri are running errands for me for the rest of the week.”   
  
“I’ll handle these three,” a voice said, and Leona glanced back to see Udon sitting on the head of Kerri who was waving and giving her a quick wink, “Leona, you better come back next month, your act was great! And we’ve got an arm wrestling match, right?”  
  
“Right!”  
  
“She’ll come back if she manages to keep out of trouble Ms. Hicks,” Mira sighed, “Go on and clean up dearest, we’ll talk about your temper later.”  
  
“…looks like they got wha’ they deserved,” Neri commented as she and Leona walked off together,“I’ll nevah get some of t'stains out of this, and it was cute too!”  
  
Leona sighed, “I just got back too… I guess I have time to work on my act. And my temper.”  
  
Neri giggled, “I like y’temper. It’s cute when you get all puffed up.”  
  
“Will everyone please  _stop_  saying that?”


End file.
